


Don’t Fall In Love

by bandokoot



Series: Impulse [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically, Cannabis, F/F, Friends With Benefits, G!P Nicole Haught, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Nicole Haught Has a Dick, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, because as hot as cigarette smoking nicole is I despise cigarettes, interpret that any way you see fit, nicole haught in a leather jacket bc clichés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandokoot/pseuds/bandokoot
Summary: “Waverly Earp.” Nicole says as she pauses to faintly bite her bottom lip and run her eyes up and down her figure.“Nicole Haught. Not here to start trouble again are you?” Waverly responds with a minimal smirk of her own, already filling a tumbler with the Crown Royal she knows Nicole likes.“Trouble,” Nicole playfully scoffs while taking a modest sip, “I never start trouble.”“And yet, it always seems to find you. How’s that?” Waverly locks her gaze with Nicole’s, absentmindedly wiping another glass. She tilts her head slightly and finds herself getting lost in brown eyes.OrNicole Haught and Waverly Earp have been friends with benefits for a while. But how long can that last before someone breaks the most crucial rule and falls in love? (The FWB cliché no one asked for, but I feel compelled to provide anyway.)





	Don’t Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This trope has been swimming around my head for awhile now so I decided to write it.
> 
> This is the first fic I’ve ever posted so I absolutely welcome constructive criticism and feedback! (Just don’t be a dick.)
> 
> You can yell at me on Tumblr if you want: [bandokoot](http://bandokoot.tumblr.com) (can’t say my blog has anything on it but alas)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy folks!

* * *

It’s common knowledge that mixing sex and friendship can be dangerous and irresponsible. That someone is bound to develop feelings and inevitably succumb to brutal heartbreak. Even if rule number one specifically states, “Don’t fall in love”. But when it feels this good, this _real_ , how could one resist? 

Resistance and rebellion is all Nicole Haught has ever really known. Damn near a walking cliché, she struts into Shorty’s, all dark leather and smoke residue and poor decisions. She presents herself with a hard exterior, blocking people out before they even have the chance to get in. For years it worked out that way. And so, with a steely gaze, she scans the room with chestnut hair in mind. 

The second brown eyes meet hazel-green, the slightest smirk paints Nicole’s features. _Waverly_. With a swagger not out of the ordinary, she walks up to her and rests her forearms on the counter separating the two of them. 

“Waverly Earp.” Nicole says as she pauses to faintly bite her bottom lip and run her eyes up and down her figure. 

“Nicole Haught. Not here to start trouble again are you?” Waverly responds with a minimal smirk of her own, already filling a tumbler with the Crown Royal she knows Nicole likes.

“Trouble,” Nicole playfully scoffs while taking a modest sip, “I never start trouble.”

“And yet, it always seems to find you. How’s that?” Waverly locks her gaze with Nicole’s, absentmindedly wiping another glass. She tilts her head slightly and finds herself getting lost in brown eyes.

Waverly takes the moment to think, to really _think_ about all the decisions she’s made that led her here. In the middle of her Aunt Gus’ college town bar, staring face to face with someone she really had no business falling in love with.

She supposes the universe is funny that way.

Sex with Nicole was in and of itself, just suppose to be fun. A way for her to unwind from the stresses of being a full time working college student. An opportunity to take her mind off of catching her long time boyfriend, Champ Hardy, cheating on her right after coming home from Uncle Curtis’ memorial. But then several weeks passed and a few more months followed and Waverly Earp was still fucking Nicole Haught. 

Once they were past Wynonna’s whole beef about Nicole “schtupping” her younger sister, things were relatively smooth sailing. It was fun and it felt _good_. And truthfully? Champ never fucked her quite like Nicole did. So they carried on. With only one rule above all else, “Don’t fall in love”. Waverly thinks of those four seemingly innocent words all while internally kicking herself. There she was, a rule follower through and through, and yet she broke one of the most important rules she’s ever had to abide by.

“And what about you Miss Earp,” Nicole’s guttural voice brings her out of her thoughts. “Do you consider yourself trouble?”

“I can be.” Waverly says without hesitation, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip. 

Nicole’s eyes follow the motion eagerly. She suspects someone passing by could practically choke on the tension between the two of them. She figured that because she was having trouble breathing herself. Her inner voice mocks her for being so captivated by all that is Waverly Earp. Who knew she would have such a soft spot for the youngest Earp. Who knew she’d be given the opportunity to _feel_. That’s what scared the hell out of her the most. 

_Feeling_. 

Not in the sense that sex with Waverly felt good, or that her hands gripping her hips while she fucked her from behind felt good or that Waverly’s lips around her cock felt _good_. Because they did, all those things were feelings that felt good. But what blindsided her was the way her heart would pound in her chest whenever she was close to the younger girl. How her breath would catch in her throat when Waverly so much as giggled at her. Nothing could have prepared her for the warm feeling that courses through her body whenever she and Waverly would engage in post-sex cuddling and pillow talk.

Nicole supposes the universe is funny like that.

She’s afraid to call it love; afraid to let herself indulge in what it feels like to be _loved_. After all, she was the one who suggested a no-strings-attached arrangement to Waverly in the first place. She only had herself to blame. But Nicole, ever the impetuous risk taker continues her engagement with Waverly Earp. In part because it feels so good, but also because she loves the way it hurts.

“Do you wanna come over tonight?” Nicole asks, finishing her drink, the lot of her confidence back as if it never left. “Wynonna won’t be back until Sunday, something about needing a weekend away with her boys.”

Waverly threatens to roll her eyes at this, internally cursing Wynonna for finding love in not just one man, but _two_. Just her luck that she herself is in love with the most emotionally unavailable person she knows. Albeit, Wynonna has told her on many accounts that confessing her feelings to Nicole wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing in the world. It actually threw Waverly for a loop when Wynonna ended up rooting for the two of them to be together after giving Nicole a black eye and refusing to speak to her for a week. Her defense being, _“Well baby girl, seeing my best friend drill my little sister into our couch wasn’t exactly what I was expecting to come home to after an 8 hour shift.”_

Waverly guesses she couldn’t exactly blame her older sister. But after she finally couldn’t hold it in any longer, she told Wynonna how she felt about Nicole and cried in her arms like they were six and ten years old again. From that day forward, Wynonna has been pushing Waverly to just be honest with Nicole. _“Waves, I know my best friend better than you do—actually you’ve seen parts of her that I don’t care to ever see so maybe I don’t. But all I’m saying is, there’s more to Haught than you think. It wouldn’t be so far fetched to think she could love you back.”_

With that conversation in mind, Waverly accepts Nicole’s gracious invitation and resolves to finally tell her how she feels. 

Or so she thought that’s how their weekend would go.

* * *

It amazes Nicole just how much of a drunken haze she gets into when she and Waverly are in the throes of passion— _fucking_. She renounces the thought of their physical intimacy being anything more than just fucking. No matter how much she wishes to hold Waverly close, whisper sweet nothings into her ear and watch her fall apart in the name of love, she reduces the desire into nothing more than wishful thinking. 

And so, she concentrates. She concentrates on how tight and warm Waverly feels around her. How her legs tighten around her waist, locking her in—as if she’d be idiotic enough to try and escape. She lets herself feel Waverly’s blunt nails rip a path down her back, beneath her shirt—because they didn’t even make it far enough to fully undress themselves—and she relishes in the pain. Her knees continuously bang into the kitchen island as she fucks herself into Waverly, and she imagines she’ll have bruises there soon. “God, Nicole.. you feel so good inside me.” Waverly pants. None of those trivial things can concern her when Waverly talks to her like _that_. In fact, it inspires her to thrust harder. She grunts at the exertion and feels a drop of sweat travel down her neck. 

“Fuck baby, I’m close I can’t—” Nicole feels the coil in her lower stomach tighten close to bursting and she moves faster, deeper, willing Waverly to fall off the edge with her. 

Waverly whimpers at this and tightens around Nicole, a telltale sign of her orgasm quickly approaching. Waverly almost wants to cry at how close she is, the throbbing sensation between her legs brought about by both her and Nicole becoming almost unbearable. All it takes is Nicole’s thumb pressing into her clit for her to fall, no, _leap_ , off that cliff into orgasmic bliss. She cries out Nicole’s name, biting at her shoulder and digging her fingers into her back. Nicole moans deeply into Waverly’s ear, biting at the lobe as she spills into the condom after a few final jerky thrusts. She slows her pace, easing Waverly down from her high and kisses up and down her neck and jaw before Waverly grabs the back of her head, locking their lips together.

It’s sloppy and uncontrolled as they struggle to catch their breaths, but Nicole feels that same warmth spread throughout her body. She cups Waverly’s cheek, pulling her impossibly closer as their kisses die down to soft pecks. Waverly presses their foreheads together, licking her lips before she speaks. “I feel like every time we do that we get even better.” She whispers, the beginnings of a grin at her lips.

“Well, they do say practice makes perfect,” Nicole offers, “and I think I’ve had the perfect partner.”

Waverly runs her hands up Nicole’s chest until they rest on either side of her face. _This is it_ , she thinks. Now’s her chance to declare her true feelings; to finally take a _risk_. With the way Nicole is looking at her, like she lights up her life and all that other mushy bullshit, Waverly thinks she just might be willing to risk it all. 

But, as Lady Luck would have it, her stomach releases the most gnarly growl and she pouts as she realizes how long it’s been since she had a proper meal. In that same moment, she loses all the confidence she had just mustered, a nervousness weighing in on her instead. 

Laughter bubbles in Nicole’s chest as she lazily attempts to stifle it. “Guess we better feed you then huh?” She lightly pats Waverly’s tummy. “Shut up.” Waverly swats at Nicole’s bicep, failing to mask her own grin. _You have the rest of the weekend to get it together Waverly_ , she thinks to herself.

* * *

They’ve migrated to the living room now after a well needed meal. Nicole is sat on the couch, legs spread with Waverly filling the space between them. Her legs are resting on the ottoman in front of her, fingers intertwined with the hand that Nicole has wrapped around her waist. It’s funny, she thinks, how much like a couple they seem to be. She wonders how long this cat and mouse game of pretend can go on before one of them snaps. 

From behind her, Nicole is filled with similar thoughts. She takes a drag of one of the joints she rolled earlier that day, aiming to let the herb cloud her thoughts but failing as it only further throws her into her own mind. After another inhale she thinks back to the first time Waverly joined her while smoking.

_Nicole leaned against the balcony railing, joint in hand as she focused her eyes over the town she had developed a bittersweet relationship with. She took a deep inhale of the plant, finding pleasure in the smoke that clouded her lungs and the warmth that spread throughout. She was too deep in her thoughts to notice Waverly approaching her from behind, taking a place next to her to stare out as well._

_Waverly shifted her gaze to the redhead and took in her appearance. She’d never admit it to her, but Waverly thought Nicole never looked sexier than when she was smoking. They had just came from Perry Crofte’s fancy dinner party which, truthfully, Waverly just saw as an opportunity to see how well Nicole cleaned up. And she was certainly not disappointed. She took her time admiring the older girl, from the surprisingly sleek black slacks to the crisp white of her dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to show the taut muscle of her forearms. Her gaze traveled to the collar of the shirt, unbuttoned enough to show off those strong collarbones and neck that she just wanted to suck and sink her teeth into and—_

_“I can feel you looking at me, Earp. You can take a picture if you want.” Nicole had the joint hanging out of the side of her mouth, a smirk gracing her features as she took another pull._

_Waverly rolled her eyes at the arrogance before deciding that two could play at that game. She grabbed Nicole wrist, snatching the joint from her before putting it between her own lips. She took a thorough inhale, maintaining eye contact with Nicole as she let the smoke invade her lungs. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and she opened them once more, noticing the way Nicole’s eyes darkened ever so slightly. Before Waverly even had a chance to exhale the smoke, Nicole’s lips were on hers as she kissed her hard and deep. When Nicole pulled away, she blew the remaining smoke between them, giving Waverly a wink before taking her joint back._

Nicole is brought out of the flashback by the sound of her phone ringing. She passes the joint to Waverly before checking the Caller ID. 

**_‘Hayley H’_ **

“Sorry, gotta take this real quick it’s my sister,” She pats Waverly’s thigh, gesturing for her to get up. “Tell her I said hey.” Waverly grumbles a bit at the loss of comfort before settling back onto the couch, folding her legs under herself. She absentmindedly takes a few drags of the joint while thinking about how she can compose herself well enough to have a conversation like this. She wants to be honest but she fears that Nicole only wants her for the physical intimacy. _‘What if she takes me as a joke? What if all this time I’ve just been imagining these feelings.’_

She always did seem to let her thoughts run amok.

In the other room, Nicole lifts the phone to her ear, preparing herself for her sister to go on a long spiel about how “Waverly deserves more than fuck-buddy status”, which granted, she’s right. Nicole knows this but she’s tired of hearing it because, well, Waverly also didn’t deserve a disaster of a human being either. 

“Hey Hales.” Nicole inertly starts.

“Nicky! What have you been up to little sis, I haven’t heard from you in a bit.” 

Nicole idly picks at her fingernails. “Eh, just working really. I picked up an extra project at the repair shop to make a little more money so that’s been taking most of my time away,” She mutters the last bit under her breath, “among other things.”

“I heard that Nic. You’re still messing around with Waverly huh? You know, I really think she’s good for you. I just wish you’d stop pussyfooting around and tell the damn girl you love her.” Hayley asserts.

“Nobody says ‘pussyfooting’ Hale and besides—who said anything about love?” Nicole lamely questions.

“Oh please, you two have been in love since high school it’s a wonder why it took so long for you guys to start fucking.” Nicole winces slightly at the terminology. “Look, I know telling you what to do never works—all the times I’ve tried to before proves that—but I genuinely want you to be happy, baby sis. And I think the longer you ignore your feelings, the harder it’ll be for you to _be_ happy. No matter how much you think you don’t deserve it.” 

Nicole quietly scoffs at that, mulling over her sister’s words.

“I’m serious, Nicky. I know you don’t think you deserve to feel love and every single day I resent Dad for making you feel that way. But you _do_ deserve it. And I know that girl would go through hell and back to make sure you know it.” 

“Yeah. She probably would.” 

“Listen Nicky I gotta go but think about what I said. I’ll talk to you, alright? Love you.”

Nicole nods before remembering her sister can’t actually see her, “Love you too, Hale. And thank you.”

“Of course, baby sis. Bye.” 

Nicole hangs up the phone and stares out the kitchen doorway into the living room. She watches Waverly giggle at something on TV and she feels a flutter in her heart. She sighs dejectedly, pinching the bridge of her nose. _‘Maybe Hayley’s right. Maybe I should let myself be loved.’_

* * *

Before Waverly knows it, the weekend comes and goes and Sunday morning she awakens to Nicole’s soft breaths on the back of her neck. They’re completely bare save for the thin sheet draped over their waists. Nicole’s arm is wrapped tight around her, one hand loosely around her breast in something Waverly thinks is akin to possessiveness. Something she always hated—that is until _Nicole_ came into the picture. She thinks about the way Champ treated her like property and how much she loathed it. But the way Nicole regards her is different. Like she knows Waverly is her own person who makes her own decisions and she’s _okay_ with that, but at same time Waverly is the only one she wants and _needs_. Or so she wishes. 

She’s been awake all of five minutes and her mind is already swirling with thoughts. She kicks herself _yet again_ for wasting so many chances to talk to Nicole. _We were very_ occupied _in my defense_...But in the end she knows they’re all excuses that hold no weight. She starts to bite her lip as a nervous habit and thinks about how she could possibly squeeze _‘Nicole, I’m in love with you’_ into a conversation at breakfast after inevitable morning sex. _Is that even the appropriate time or place? What exactly is the right time to tell someone something like that? Maybe if I just blurt it out I—_

“You’re thinking too loud Wave. I know you’re an early riser but it’s like six in the morning—go back to sleep.” Nicole murmurs from behind, voice thick with sleep.

Waverly smiles at how well Nicole knows her. She shifts slightly, trying to get comfortable and will herself to go back to sleep. After five minutes of gentle squirming, Waverly realizes it's a lost cause and goes back to letting her mind run a million miles a second. Nicole sighs against her neck.

“I’m sorry for waking you, Nic.” She says sheepishly. 

“It’s okay, I figured I probably wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep anyway,” Nicole rubs little circles into her hip, “what’s going on in that scholar head of yours, huh?”

_She’s giving you a chance, if you don’t take it this time, you’re an absolute shit-ticket._

“It’s nothing really, just worried about this huge exam I have coming up.” She lies through her teeth for what feels like the millionth time. _You’re an absolute shit-ticket_ , she scolds.

“Well, I know for a fact you’re smarter than those pricks in your class,” Waverly snorts and lightly smacks the arm around her waist. “I’m serious Wave. If anyone’s gonna get the hell out of this town and make something of themselves, its you.”

Waverly quietly ponders the words, biting her lip at the thought of going anywhere the redhead isn’t. “And what if I don’t want to leave.” She whispers. 

“Then stay. Regardless of what you do, you’ll be doing it a hundred times better than anyone else.” 

“And what about you Nic, is there anything you want to do besides working at Doc’s repair shop? I feel like you have some secret aspirations or something.” Waverly giggles. 

Nicole chuckles at that, pressing her lips to Waverly’s shoulder. “Honestly..I’ve kind of always wanted to be in law enforcement. I know—a fucking narc—doesn’t sound like something I’d be into,” She lets out a humorless laugh, “truth is I’ve wanted to be a cop since I was a kid. Up until my Dad fucked up the whole ‘dreams and aspirations thing’, I thought that was something I’d end up doing. Now? I don’t really know. I prefer to just let the cards fall where they may, you know?” 

Waverly wants to console her. She wants to encourage Nicole to prove her abusive deadbeat dad wrong and be the best damn police officer Purgatory has ever seen. She wants to tell Nicole that there’s nothing she can’t accomplish and it’s never too late to fulfill a dream. But she’s afraid that it’s not her place. She’s afraid she’ll be overstepping and lose Nicole. 

It’s strange. Irrationality was never Waverly’s thing.

“Officer Haught,” She weighs the words on her tongue before turning in Nicole’s arms and shifting into her lap, “that’s sexy.” 

Nicole’s hands travel up the length of her thighs before settling on her hips, encouraging her into a slow grind. 

“Oh yeah? Didn’t think you had a thing for uniforms.” She lifts her upper body, chest to chest with Waverly and trails wet kisses from her neck down to the tops of her breasts. 

Waverly arches into Nicole’s mouth, tugging her hair lightly at the sensation before responding. She lets out a sharp gasp when the tip of Nicole’s cock brushes up against her clit. “For you? I think I could make an exception.”

* * *

It’s the middle of the new week when Nicole is sitting on her and Wynonna’s shared couch, sipping a beer and replaying last weekend’s events over in her mind with a smile. She’s so deep in thought she doesn’t realize Wynonna coming through the front door.

“Gross, you were daydreaming about my sister weren’t you.” Wynonna asks in faux disgust.

“Leave me alone Wy.”

“Speaking of.. what’s going on between you two?” 

Nicole was dreading this question. It made things far too real for her. The possibility of Waverly seeing her as nothing more than a decent fuck—who was she kidding? An _amazing_ fuck—definitely outweighed the chances of her reciprocating her feelings. It made Nicole’s stomach turn and so, she chose to ignore that part of the situation and focus on the mind blowing sex. But it was always just a matter of time before someone else asked. Wynonna, Dolls, Doc even Chrissy’s dad, Sheriff Nedley engaged in, albeit _awkward_ small talk about the nature of her and Waverly’s relationship. 

“Nothing, Wynonna. It’s just sex, you know that.” Nicole mutters the next bit under her breath. “Considering how many times you’ve walked in on us.”

“I heard that. I just wish you guys wouldn’t fuck _literally everywhere_.” Wynonna visibly shivers while Nicole struggles to hide her smirk.

“But I’m long past having a problem with it, Haught. And you and I both know perfectly well that Waverly Earp is not the friends with benefits type. So seriously, what’s going on?” 

“I..I don’t know.” Nicole opens and closes her mouth several times, looking for the right words to say. Wynonna waits patiently for them.

“Sometimes I think our..situation is moving one way and then—it just reaches a standstill. I don’t know what she wants, hell, I don’t even know what I want.” 

“Well. You love her, don’t you?”

Nicole is silent for a moment before she responds, “Even if I do, I don’t deserve someone like her. She could never love someone like me—she shouldn’t have to.” 

Wynonna ponders her words, staring at the way Nicole glares at the ground and twiddles her fingers.

“You know Haught, I really don’t get you. You’re smart. Too smart for your own good sometimes but—when it comes to love, you’re an idiot. And I get it, better than anyone else I get how..how dumb it is to feel. But for the love all of that is holy, _please_ let my sister love you. She’s about to drive me up the fucking wall with all this teenage angst.”

Nicole scoffs at that. “How do you know she loves me?” 

“Are you serious?” Wynonna snorts, “she looks at you like you hung the stars in the sky, it’s disgusting.”

“My sister has been with shit-heads who never once really considered her feelings or went out of their way to make her happy. That sets you apart, Nicole. As much as I tease, you’re the best person for her. I really believe that.” 

Nicole finally brings her head up to look Wynonna in the eyes, finding nothing but honesty. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it. Seriously—don’t, I can’t have people thinking I’m soft or something.” She teases.

“Whatever.” Nicole gives her a light smile before considering everything she said. 

“But don’t let her wait too long. She deserves to know.”

* * *

It’s Friday night when Waverly is finishing up her shift at Shorty’s to join Wynonna, Doc and Dolls in their traditional corner booth. She knows Nicole will be joining them soon and the thought has her stomach turning in knots of apprehension and excitement. After an internal battle with herself and a conversation with Chrissy, she’s finally willed herself to tell Nicole how she feels _tonight_. 

She’s fervently wiping down a glass and going over the words in her head before she checks the time.

_Fifteen minutes before my shift ends._

The doors to Shorty’s opens and in walks Nicole, routinely dressed in dark leather and combat boots that shouldn’t be as sexy as they are cliché. She scans the room with a practiced gaze, looking for one person in particular before her attention is stolen by what Waverly threatens to label as a blonde bimbo. _Stephanie Jones_. 

Because of course, confessing her feelings to Nicole could never just be _easy_. Of course she’d have to fight for it with none other than Stephanie Jones.

She watches from her place behind the counter, the way Stephanie throws her head back in an exaggerated laugh and grips Nicole’s bicep. Nicole, never one to turn down positive attention, smirks at the gesture and continues their conversation. Admittedly, Waverly knows that Nicole isn’t hers and she has no right to really be jealous because Nicole has no idea how she really feels. But that doesn’t stop her from seething and gripping a beer glass so tight it’s close to shattering.

She’s so engaged in the display in front of her that she doesn’t see Wynonna come up to her side. “Hey baby girl, I can practically see the steam shooting out of your ears,” Wynonna follows Waverly’s gaze to see what she’s so upset about, “you know, you wouldn’t have to be jealous if you told her how you felt.”

“I’m not jealous, I have no reason to be.”

Wynonna sighs at that. “You two are really starting to piss me off. All that fucking you do and you can’t find time to say three words to each other.” 

“I’m working on it Wynonna.” Waverly says between her teeth. She hears a “yeah right” murmured by Wynonna before she takes her drink and her place back at the booth with her boys. 

In retrospect, Nicole and Stephanie’s interaction was probably no more than ten minutes long. But to Waverly, it felt like she was watching them for hours. She reaches her final straw when Stephanie works a hand around the back of Nicole’s neck in an attempt to get her to lean down. Nicole, as politely as possible, attempts to back away from the gesture, an uncomfortable sort of smile painting her features as her eyes dart around for an out. 

Luckily for her, Waverly was already on her way over.

Waverly loudly clears her throat causing Nicole to jump slightly at the noise and Stephanie to turn around. Her fakest smile plastered on her face, Waverly greets Stephanie.

“Hi, Stephanie. I need to borrow Nicole to help me carry some things from the back if you don’t mind.” She says, keeping her temper in check.

“Can’t you get someone who actually works here, we were kind of in the middle of something.” Stephanie responds, not bothering to hide her annoyance at the interruption.

Waverly squints slightly at her. “Oh yeah? Didn’t really look like Nicole was all too interested in whatever you two were doing anyway.” 

Stephanie folds her arms in front of her, getting ready to challenge Waverly when a voice comes from behind the both of them.

“I should help Waverly out.” Nicole interjects, hoping to stop the impending argument before it begins.

Stephanie looks between the two of them in disbelief and scoffs. “Whatever.” She walks back to her table of friends, leaving Nicole to awkwardly shove her hands into her pockets and wait for Waverly’s move.

Waverly rolls her eyes and takes the lead towards the storage room. She holds the door open for Nicole, gesturing her to walk in first before she closes the door behind them. 

“Hey, thanks for cutting in there—”

“Really, Nicole? Stephanie Jones?” Nicole recognizes the look on Waverly’s face. Anger and jealousy as she crosses her arms.

Nicole’s confusion quickly turns into anger at being accused of fault. “What do you mean? She’s the one that came up to me.”

“Yeah and it didn’t seem like you had a problem with it either.” Waverly scoffs, hardened gaze set on Nicole’s. 

“What the hell do you care, Waverly? We aren’t even together.” Nicole doesn’t miss the sadness that flickers across Waverly’s face, making her instantly regret her choice of words. 

“You’re right. We’re not.” Waverly starts to turn around and leave when Nicole grabs her arm to keep her grounded.

“No. You don’t get to run away, Waverly Earp.” Nicole’s voice softens and she keeps Waverly at a forearms length, waiting for her move. 

Internally, Waverly knows it’s a bad idea. She so desperately wanted this to be a sign for her to _not_ go through with telling Nicole how she feels. She wanted this to be a reminder of how much of a player Nicole is—or used to be—and how she could virtually have any girl she wanted. It would’ve been so easy for her to just let Stephanie Jones have Nicole. It would’ve been the easiest and hardest thing she could’ve ever done.

The universe is funny that way.

So instead, she acts on her impulse.

Waverly tugs Nicole closer by her belt loop, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She trails her hand down further, tracing the outline of the slight bulge in Nicole’s jeans with featherlight touches. Nicole moans at the touch, cursing her body for reacting so promptly. With a surge of confidence, Waverly unbuttons Nicole’s jeans. Nimble fingers pull the zipper down with haste as Waverly reaches in to stroke her over her tight briefs. She’s in awe at how rapidly Nicole’s cock hardens. 

Nicole releases a deep moan from within her chest as Waverly grabs her length, thick and wanting.

“You’re so hard, baby.” Waverly purrs, feeling a wetness collect at her core. The mere _thought_ of having this effect on Nicole was turning her on beyond belief.

“Fuck, Waverly..”

“I want to know. I want you to tell me if Stephanie Jones can make you this hard.” She gives her cock a tight squeeze that makes Nicole groan into her ear. “Tell me if you want to fuck her as bad as you want to fuck me.”

“God Waves, you’re driving me insane.” Nicole pants, biting at Waverly’s ear in an attempt to keep herself in check.

“Tell me.” Waverly demands as she slips her hand into the briefs, circling the wet tip before running her palm down the length of her cock. The throb she gets in response makes her clit beat almost as hard as her heart.

“She can’t compare to you. Nobody can.” Nicole lifts Waverly’s chin with her forefinger and thumb. She looks deep in her eyes with a significance that makes Waverly’s heart hurt in all the best ways. 

“I want _you_ , Waverly.” Nicole earnestly declares, brushing her thumb against Waverly’s cheek as her eyes flutter shut.

“Then take me.” Nicole waits for Waverly’s eyes to open, searching for any resistance. Finding none, she pulls her in a languid kiss and takes Waverly’s hand from inside her jeans, buttoning them back up frantically.

* * *

Nicole has so many thoughts running through her head she can hardly remember how they got from Shorty’s to Nicole’s apartment. Although she can’t really bring herself to care about little details like that when Waverly’s kissing her with raw, unfiltered passion. 

She has Waverly pinned up against the front door, reaching her hand around the back of her left thigh to hike it up to her waist. Waverly arches into the new position, moaning into Nicole’s mouth at the feeling of hardness against her heated core. 

There’s something different about their actions this time. Something heavier in the air as Waverly tangles her fingers in fiery red locks. Nicole’s heart feels warmer this time around and it’s beating faster than she thinks it ever has. She wonders if Waverly feels the same.

And of course, she does.

Their kisses are messy and desperate. Filled with so much want and lust and love that they’re beginning to find it hard to breathe. Waverly bites down lightly on Nicole’s bottom lip and the action pulls a groan from her throat. Snaking her other hand to the back of Waverly’s right thigh, she lifts her to wrap both legs around her waist. Waverly’s skirt hikes up higher, one layer closer to what she needs the most. “God, Nic.” She moans into the kiss.

Waverly begins to rid Nicole of her clothing, peeling the leather jacket off and discarding it on the hardwood floor. She drags her hands down Nicole’s chest, giving it a light squeeze before reaching the hem of her white t-shirt. Her fingernails scrape against hard abdomen underneath the cloth as she starts to pull her shirt upwards. She’s quickly distracted though, Nicole using this opportunity to pepper wet, hot kisses along her neck until she reaches her pulse. 

She bites down on it and sucks with the right amount of pain she knows Waverly _needs_. It earns her a sharp gasp and a tug to her hair and she soothes the bite with her tongue. She finds her way back to Waverly’s lips, working her tongue into her mouth to tangle with the shorter woman’s. Finally, Waverly pulls Nicole’s shirt up and over her head, marveling at the tight muscles that were previously hidden. Nicole wastes no time ridding Waverly of her tight crop top. “Nic, couch.” Waverly barely gets out while chancing a grind to Nicole’s covered cock.

Nearly stumbling over a shoe by the doorway, Nicole maneuvers them to the couch, dropping down on it with a huff. She runs her hands up the sides of Waverly then back down to wrap around her waist, pulling her into a grind against her cock. Waverly gasps and bites her lip at the feeling of the stiff length against her clothed heat. 

It’s never felt this good before. They have nothing to chalk the feeling up to, both of them sober, completely present and in the moment. Waverly doesn’t think she’s ever wanted someone this much before in her life. And she intends to show her. 

Before Nicole’s even cognizant, Waverly’s on her knees in front of her, frantically unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down taut thighs. Nicole’s breath catches in her throat when she looks down to see Waverly running her hands up and down her thighs, subtly inching towards her thick bulge. The tight black boxers leave little to Waverly’s imagination, much to her elation. Waverly locks her eyes onto Nicole’s as she kneels down to kiss up the length of her cock over her underwear. 

“Fuck, Waverly..”

Despite Nicole’s earlier declaration, Waverly isn’t entirely convinced. The interaction with Stephanie is still lingering somewhere in the back of her mind. And so, she needs Nicole to _beg_.

“Tell me what you want, Nicole,” She pulls the boxers down, biting her lip when the wet tip comes into view. “I want you to _mean_ it.” Inch by torturous inch, Waverly slides the briefs down Nicole’s thighs. Nicole attempts to voice her needs by thrusting her hips closer to Waverly’s face. But of course, it’s never that easy. 

Waverly backs away from the hip jolt. “Ah, ah, ah. I told you what you need to do, baby. Beg for it.”

A part of Nicole’s ego wants her to scoff at the prospect of submitting. But a larger part of her is hornier than she’s ever been. In the end, it’s the latter that gives in. 

“Please, Wave. I need you to..” Nicole can’t even finish her thought, her head spinning. 

“To what, baby? You want me to suck your cock?” She emphasizes her question with a kiss to the moistened tip. Having had enough of the teasing, Nicole grabs the back of her neck, lightly forcing Waverly to look up as she responds, 

“I _need_ you to.” 

At that, Waverly moans and opens her mouth to engulf the tip. Nicole exhales a harsh breath at the contact and collapses her head against the back of the couch. All Nicole could do was stare at how absolutely fucking _filthy_ it was to see Waverly slide her luscious lips up and down her cock. Every time she worked back up to the head, she’d tease her tongue along the slit in a way that had Nicole’s toes curling. 

“Jesus, baby. You’re so fucking good.” Nicole’s grip on the back of Waverly’s head ever so slightly tightened, inspiring Waverly to work that much harder. She wrapped her fingers around the base of Nicole’s cock, stroking down every time her mouth came up. As she got to the tip, her cheeks hollowed out and she sucked, encouraging spurts of pre-cum out of the slit.

In the past, Waverly practically dreaded this act. Being on her knees like this felt degrading and it was always a chore but with Nicole? _God_ , she’d get on her knees every day for her if she could. The slight buck of her hips every time Waverly sucked the thick head, the little praises she’d give out, the way she looked down at her with unmatched fire. The way she _tasted_ , made everything worth it for Waverly.

Naturally, Nicole could feel herself getting close but she wouldn’t dare let herself cum before being inside of Waverly.

“Come back up here.” 

Waverly gives her cock one last pump before detaching her lips and giving the tip a kiss. She makes a show of taking off her skirt and admittedly _ruined_ panties before settling herself atop Nicole’s lap. Immediately, hands find themselves trailing up Waverly’s thighs to her ass and Nicole grips her closer.

“You are everything, Waverly Earp.” Nicole whispers. She isn’t quite sure where that came from, but she can’t say she regrets it. It’s true, Waverly Earp is in fact _everything_. Waverly stares at her for a moment, cupping her cheeks and stroking the little beauty mark right under her eye. Unable to put her feelings into words, Waverly pours every ounce of emotion into her kiss. It knocks the breath out of Nicole and she kisses back just as eager. 

Waverly can feel herself slide along Nicole’s cock and it’s wet and slick and so good she might actually explode. Every time the tip rocks against her clit, Nicole bucks her hips up and makes it that much better for her. Waverly almost wants to cry at how good the sensation is, but she knows it can—will—be even _better_. 

In her mind, Nicole had the entire night planned out. She wanted to take it slow; to make love to Waverly and finally confess the feelings that had been ongoing for years on end. But desperation quickly took over and all she wants to do is fuck Waverly until she can’t walk right. With love, of course. 

She undoes Waverly’s bra with haste, pulling the straps down her arms to leave her completely bare. Nicole’s always loved Waverly for her personality, warm heart and intellect. But God, if her body wasn’t the most gracious bonus. Nicole draws her eyes up her figure, starting from her wet slit—dripping with arousal as she maintains a slow grind over her cock—to tight abs that contract every time her swollen clit rubs against her tip. Finally, she reaches her breasts; soft and perfect like the rest of her, with dusky nipples aching to be touched.

Leaning forward, Nicole takes the hard nipple of her right breast into her mouth, sucking on it while she rolls the left nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Waverly, unable to stifle her cries, moans out at the sensitivity, rocking her hips even faster against Nicole and pushing her mouth deeper into her chest until she can no longer take it.

Waverly practically moans out, “Please, baby. I want you so bad. I need you to fuck me, please.” 

Without waiting for the older girl, Waverly shifts her weight, grabs Nicole’s hard cock and lifts up enough to hover over the tip. She locks her eyes with Nicole, biting on her lower lip in a way that drives Nicole crazy and lowers herself onto her cock. A sharp gasp from Waverly and a deep moan from Nicole signify the head of her cock sinking into tight, wet heat. 

It isn’t the first time they’ve gone without a condom, but it’s the first time it’s ever felt this intense. As Nicole eases Waverly down onto her cock, she’s encouraging and praising her. “That’s it, baby. You’re so good, Waverly, taking all of me.”

Waverly can’t help but moan at how absolutely thick Nicole is. When she finally reaches the base of her cock and she’s taken Nicole to the hilt, she pulls her into a passionate kiss. Their lips lock in a mess of tongue and teeth and it’s chaos and control all in one. As much as she wants to buck her hips up and fuck Waverly into oblivion, Nicole waits for Waverly to set the pace, always making sure she comes first. In _all_ senses of the word.

Wrapping her arms around broad shoulders, Waverly starts to move in Nicole’s lap. Her hips rock in a way that has Nicole thrusting up to meet her, resulting in her cock reaching deeper depths than either of them could imagine. Waverly’s head is thrown back, mouth open as obscenities spill from it. Nicole is utterly mesmerized; by how tight and wet Waverly is, how vulgar the sounds coming from their joined hips are. She’s mesmerized by how angelic Waverly manages to look while explicitly fucking herself on her cock. 

Nicole’s grip on her waist tightens as she feels Waverly nearing her climax. She watches the way Waverly’s pert breasts bounce at their motions and she leans forward to take one into her mouth. Waverly, so, so close to coming harder than she thinks she ever has, rocks even faster, _harder_ than before, willing herself to reach that edge. 

“ _Fuck_ , Nic. Baby, you’re so big. God, I can’t take it.”

“Yes you can. Rub your clit, baby. Make yourself come on my cock.” Nicole all but growls out, thrusting even harder up into Waverly dripping pussy. 

Heeding to Nicole’s command, Waverly rubs tight circles into her throbbing clit. It takes all but three seconds before the air is stripped from Waverly’s lungs and she’s launched head first into orgasm. A scream tears through her throat and she moans out for Nicole, for her cock, for everything good in the world that led her here. Nicole doesn’t stop fucking her either, her hips keep a surprisingly even pace and she fucks Waverly through her climax, working her into a second one that has Waverly seeing stars. Her nails dig so deep into Nicole’s shoulders, she’s sure she’s torn through skin. 

Waverly can’t even get a word out, it’s just moans and gasps and harsh breaths and _Jesus_ she wishes she could tell Nicole she loves her right now. 

Nicole’s hips slow as she whispers words of affection into Waverly’s ear. “Shh, you did so good baby. You’re so good for me.”

Waverly’s putty in Nicole’s hand and she mewls into her touches and caresses. Nicole lifts her to change their position, Waverly’s back laying on the couch with Nicole situated between her legs. When Waverly finally manages to regain proper consciousness, she feels Nicole still lodged inside of her, thick and warm and _hard_. She bites her lip and clenches around the cock, suddenly more than ready to go again.

“Fuck, Waverly!” Nicole’s head spins at the feeling of tight muscles milking her cock.

“I need you to fuck me again, Nicole. I want to feel you come inside me, baby.” Nicole groans deep in her chest at the thought of filling Waverly with her seed. 

Waverly pulls her closer with a hand behind her neck and she wraps her legs around her waist, arching her back off of the couch and into Nicole’s heated body. Nicole stares earnestly into Waverly’s eyes as she thrusts herself deep and slow into her. She’s nearly knocked off guard at the amount of adoration she sees in hazel green orbs and it prompts her to decisively admit her feelings for the girl who stole her heart. 

“Waverly, I love you.” 

The younger girl freezes at the admission, unable to comprehend if this was _real_ , if this was actually _happening_. 

Nicole’s hips never stop moving and she thrusts faster into Waverly, changing the angle slightly to reach deeper. Almost as if she was aiming for her heart. Their moans increase in volume as they become closer and closer to their finish, the declaration of love only further spurring them on. Nicole feels the pleasure tighten deep in her core, her cock throbbing at Waverly’s pussy contracting around her. But it’s Waverly’s next few words that has her bursting.

“ _God_ Nicole, I love you so much.”

Nicole cries out the brown headed girl’s name, nestling her forehead in the space between her neck and shoulder as her hips jerk. The feeling of Nicole’s come, warm and thick inside of her, has Waverly coming again, clenching and unclenching around Nicole’s cock and milking it for all it’s worth. Nicole, peppering kisses up Waverly’s neck and jaw, lifts her head to plant an amorous kiss on Waverly’s lips. They kiss for a few moments until they become languid and a giggle bubbles from inside Waverly’s chest.

Nicole can’t help but to join her as she asks, “What’s so funny?” 

Waverly beams up at her in one of Nicole’s favorite smiles; all teeth and crinkled eyes. “Us. We’re just so.. cliché.” 

Nicole shoots her a lazy smile and rests her forehead against the smaller girl’s, “You think so?” 

“Yes! We fit so many of them. Friends with benefits become lovers, falling for your older sibling’s best friend. Sweet, innocent college girl and troublesome leather sporting badass fall in love.”

“You and I both know you’re far from innocent, Miss Earp.” Nicole smirks down at her and Waverly gives her arm a light slap.

“The fact that it took us this long to tell each other how we feel is a cliché in itself.” Waverly concludes.

“You wanna know the first time I realized I was in love with you?” Nicole is laying on her chest now, in between her breasts with an arm around her waist and her right hand rubbing circles into her hip. Waverly stares down lovingly at the redhead and runs her hands through messy crimson locks.

“Tell me.” She whispers back. 

“It was the day you came over after you walked in on Champ cheating on you—fucking idiot—and you came to me in tears, telling me what happened. I was so pissed off and ready to beat his lights out for making you feel that way. Somehow, you ended up calming _me_ down. Even then, even when it should’ve been the other way around you still put other people’s feelings before yours. And—I just remember holding you that night and thinking about how positively _fucked_ I was.” Nicole chuckles through that last bit. 

Waverly’s silent for a moment, her heart bursting at Nicole’s words before she takes her turn in telling her side.

“I don’t know if I could point out any specific moment that I knew. It was just—a lot of little things, really. You were always so supportive of me through everything. Even when Wynonna was gone and I felt like I had no one, you were in my corner, always there for me. It was all the little looks we’d share and little moments that we didn’t even _know_ were moments at the time. You were so sweet and soft when it was just us, like you saved that side of yourself just for me. And when you told me about all the abuse you went through with your dad, how besides Wynonna, I was the only person you let into that part of your life. I felt like you were it for me.”

“You were made for me, Waverly Earp. And I was made for you.” 

Their heartbeats are almost perfectly in sync. Much like their hearts themselves, in sync and in tune with each other at last. For in this moment, the outside world ceases to exist. The only two people that mattered were them. For the first time, Waverly Earp is _so_ glad she broke a rule, that she acted on her impulse. And Nicole Haught is more than happy to be a cliché.

“I guess the universe is kinda funny like that, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I always appreciate feedback, especially since this is my first fic. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ;)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [bandokoot](http://bandokoot.tumblr.com) (although i’m not very active)


End file.
